


The Middle Ground

by Starrdust31



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gray Jedi Rey, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Training, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrdust31/pseuds/Starrdust31
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away.... Lost and empty without any guidance Rey and Kylo Ren abandon the sides they are fighting for to discuss a new - or supposibly old- Jedi order. Meanwhile The resistance find refuge on Naboo and discuss their next course of actions. On the other end of the Galaxy The first Order, now ruled by Armitage Hux, make a surprising discovery of a hidden princess who is willing to help them finish what previous leaders had started.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mid·dle ground  
> /ˈmidl ɡround/Submit  
> noun
> 
> an area of compromise or possible agreement between two extreme positions, especially political ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic a looooooong time ago and decided why not try to pick it up again. This is what I wish would happen after LTJ but I'm always open to ideas ;)

She still couldn’t get over how beautiful the galaxy was. The stars twinkled in the night sky and she could see the planets two moons off in the distance. She was amazed by how much was out in the universe that she didn't know about. 

It was truly breathtaking.

Despite how still and silent the vast Galaxy was, she still struggled with finding it truly peaceful. It reminded her of who she was. She was tiny, lost in a strange place and was left feeling empty and cold.

Not cold. More like freezing, she thought as a shiver ripped through her body.

Sniffling, she lifted an icy hand to her face to rid of the hot tears that streaked her pale cheeks 

It had been almost a month since Crait; a very uneventful month. The Resistance had located a second abandoned base and decided to take shelter there until further travel was possible. At first they were in a rush, seeing as the First Order could strike at any moment. However, the First Order never attacked and the Resistance started to relax. Instead of travel and defense preparations, their focus shifted to the wounded and scavenging what resources they could. It wasn't long before food was quickly found and people were given quarters to rest.

Meetings were also held two to three times a week to discuss the Resistant’s next course of action. Rey tried to avoid these meetings as much as possible. The bond between her and Kylo Ren would still randomly open and she didn't want to risk exposing their plans to him.

Besides that she didn't do much around the base. If it was possible she would spend her time exploring the planet. This gave her time to think and breathe and possibly meditate.

Everyone was constantly asking if she was fine and to be honest it got very repetitive and annoying. She just wanted to be alone. Never in her life did she think she would wish such a thing.

She was never alone though. Since she came back Finn didn't want to leave her side in fear he'd lose her again but she convinced him to stay with Rose while she healed. During this time Poe was apparently ordered to keep an eye on her. They worked on some of the old cruisers they found together and she actually didn't mind. Poe seemed sweet and caring but a bit rough around the edges.

When Rose was well enough to get off of bed rest the three of them tried to hang out with Rey as much as possible. It's started to drive her nuts. Going to the bathroom alone was barley achievable That's another reason why she didn't attend meetings; it gave her space to be by herself. 

At least physically.

She could still feel him. It felt as of he was breathing down her neck constantly or was staring at her non stop. He was a empty cavity in her chest that she couldn’t fill. She wanted to stop feeling his pain and anger. His bitterness towards her. She didn’t want him to know her pain either. Her sorrow and loneliness. How his words clung like ice to her bones.

You are nothing…

And right in this moment, she believed him.

But not to me…

That part she wanted to believe. Wanted to know someone truly cared for her. She wanted to see good in him. But she couldn't. She wanted Ben but only saw Kylo. 

A sob escaped her body as the bond between her and Kylo connected them. This drove her absolutely mad. Neither of them wanted this. This stupid bond. But the Force insisted and it only kept getting stronger. 

Rey…

Kylo poked at her brain, trying to talk to her through their thoughts. She was too weak to turn him away. She couldn't fight him or the bond. 

Rey. Please. You are something to me. I don't know what though. Please Rey. Join me… I need you..

Rey turned away from her window, screeching at him to leave her alone. She knew that no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't just disappear. Her emotional and mental state was too weak. He could feel everything she was feeling while he blocked her out from his emotions.

“GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAAAAAAAY!” She charged at him full speed until her fists collided with her quarters door. Exhausted she continued to sob and leaned her forehead against the cool metal door. 

“Oh, I’m Sorry.” Came a soft male voice through her door. “Should I leave? I can tell the general you're unable to make it to the meeting. Although she would really like it if you were there. You haven't been there in awhile and she's starting to worry...”

Wiping the tears from her face once more, Rey opened her door and came face to face with the head pilot of the Resistance.

“No. Let’s go now. I’m sorry. I was just having a flashback. I’m ok.” She smiled weekly at him and grabbed one of his hands.

Using his other hand he cradled her face and smiled back.

“Well then. I think some drinks will suit us just nicely after this meeting. I know I can definitely use one.”

 

Kylo Ren stood in the doorway of his quarters, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as drops of sweat rolled down his taut stomach. Rey had her back to him and she was shaking. Obviously crying; he only knew because tears started to fill his eyes as well and his chest ached. 

He tried talking to her again. Not out loud, but through their connection. He always did. Tried getting her to break and say something. Every time though she would ignore him or shut him out if she could. The whole last month had been like this and it was killing him. It was a constant game of tag and it was getting harder to keep up.

He nudges his thoughts towards her again and she finally responded. Not the way he wanted but she at least looked and yelled at him. It was something right?

And just as soon as their connection started she broke it.

Kylo let out a low Goran of frustration as he ran his hand through his hair; pulling hard at the curls at the nape of his neck. Why couldn't he just suck it up and tell her what he wanted? He was disgusted with himself for being so weak. But the idea of being so open and vulnerable and disgusted him.

Those feelings were put aside seeing as they didn't bother him as much as the stupid pilot now holding her hand. It pissed him off in fact. He could feel it. The warm stickiness of the pilots hand as he sweated; could even smell the alcohol on his breath as he stood close to Rey. 

Fucking Bastard.

He hated the pilot. Why? Minus the fact he was one of the now higher ups in the Resistance, he had no idea.

Scowling, Kylo shook the feeling of the pilot from his hand and tried to focus on closing out the last bit of connection. Once the connection finally dissolved and he didn't feel so tingly he want back to his vigorous workout.

His arms burned and his legs were a bit wobbly but he refused to stop. He zoned in of the black punching back in front of him; ignoring his bloody and bruised knuckles. Everything was building up inside of him and he needed to get it out. All his anger, frustration, confusion, uncertainty, and rejection. 

How could she just walk away? Did I not offer her enough? She is destined to join Me at my side. It’s in her veins. It's fate. We could rule together. Is that not something she would want? She came from nothing and I'm offering her everything. Her parents abandoned her and I'm offering her a place at my side. Together. But. She. Won't. Fucking. Take. It. 

Pain shot through his wrist and forearm and he let out a low growl. Focusing back to what he was doing, Kylo looked at the new dent in his quarter walls where his fist had collided. Growling again he punched the bag one last time and snatched his towel from his bed. Drying off his bare chest and neck he proceeded to the bathroom.

Looking into his mirror he saw his reflection looking back at him through the shattered glass. Lifting a hand to his right eye he could feel the soft scarred tissue. It wasn’t too terrible looking anymore. It had fully closed up and was now a shade pinker than the rest of his face.

Grunting, he turned away from the mirror and and started the water in his shower. As steam filled the bathroom he stepped out of his pants and climbed under the shower head.

The water burned like fire against his skin and made his hands sting. The pulse of the water felt wonderous against his tender and swollen muscles. Tilting his head back he let the water wash over his face as he ran his hands through his knotted black curls.

The water started to grow cold and icy around him. He tried reaching for the knob but couldn't find it. It wasn't until his lungs started to fill with water that he realized he was no longer in his shower. Everything around him grew dark and he couldn't find solid ground beneath him. 

His lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen. Like real actual fire; not the comforting warmth of his shower. The pressure in his head was growing unbearable and his ears needed to pop. He felt as if his skull was going to explode.

Opening his eyes he looked around until he could see daylight, then started swimming up towards it. Once he broke the surface of the water he rolled to his back and started to float. He could see spots and his muscles were seizing and shaking. Then it dawned on him what was really happening.

Treading water he looked around for Rey frantically. When he couldn’t see her anywhere below he took a minute to meditate on their connection. It was weak but he could hear her.

Help…

Sucking in as much air as he could, he started to swim down. The connection got stronger and he could hear her better. There, almost at the bottom of the lake was Rey, gently floating. Blowing out the last of his air he pushed himself down with one last push of his arms. When he could reach her he tucked his feet in the crook of her armpits and pulled her up so he could wrap his legs around her torso and then into his arms. He kicked as hard as he could towards the surface of the water again. 

Breaking the surface of the water for a second time now he lifted and cradled her head above the water and quickly started swimming towards the shore. He picked her up there before they hit gravel and moved her onto the grass. 

Their connection was still there but it was growing weaker. Her surroundings started to disappear from around him but he could still see her. He checked for a pulse and found a faint heartbeat. Her chest though wasn't rising and falling to show she was breathing.

Wiping the water from his face he tilted her head back gently and pinched her nose closed. Sucking in a deep breathe he leaned down and was just centimeters from her mouth when she vanished.

The hot water of his shower sent his body screaming in agony and pain as he kneeled on the floor. 

He sat still for a moment and tried to find a connection. He couldn’t hear anything besides the shower water hitting his back and the tub. There was nothing. No feelings or thoughts. He couldn't feel her heartbeat or hear her soft breathing. He couldn't feel Rey at all. 

For the first time in over a month he was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

Letting out a long scream his already beaten hands collided with the shower wall. Water drenched the hair that clung to his face as he continued to punch the wall. 

After a few moments of screaming and bashing Kylos Lower lip started quiver and the rest of his body shook from exhaustion. He buried has face in his hands and tried to focus on steading his own heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey woke up coughing and gasping for air; causing her to nearly fall out of her bed. Her chest ached and she was queasy. After a minute of violently coughing and nearly throwing up she started to sink back into her bed and focus on regaining her breathe. Just when she got comfortable someone stirred in the chair next to the bed, startling her. Looking over she could see Finn curled into a ball cuddling a blanket.

 

“Finn.” Her voice was rough and coarse and her throat hurt.

 

He stirred again. 

 

“Finn”, she called again.

 

Finn flinched and his eyes shot open to look at Rey. “Oh Rey! How are you feeling?”

 

She took a deep breathe in, wincing at the ache in her chest.

 

“I feel terrible. What happened?”

 

“I'm actually not fully sure. You'll have to ask Poe. He's the one that found you. All I know is that you drowned and swallowed a lot of water.”

 

Rey nodded her head and said nothing in response. She instead rolled back over in her bed and fell back asleep; trying to figure out what she could last remember.

 

_ She was walking on the rock walls along a small lake, listening to the gravel crunch under her feet. She was overwhelmed and possibly, just maybe, a little homesick. The last few months had been a lot for her to handle. She had gone from being so alone and unwanted to being surrounded by people every waking hour of the day. If she was being honest with herself she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Someone was always staring at her or trying to weasel information out of her on what it was like to train with Luke Skywalker - if it could be called that. _

 

_ Oh, and then there was Kylo. Another person watching her and trying to get information. He was somehow different though. At least this last month. Whenever the bond tried to connect them they tried to ignore it; falling into step as they danced around each other acting as if the other person wasn’t there. It didn't bother her that he ignored her; at least for the most part. There would be times when he would try to talk to her try to inflict his emotions on to her but she would shut him out. He was trying to manipulate her but she wouldn't let him . She didn’t want the stupid connection and it usually happened at the most inconvenient times. Like meetings, meals, or even when she was sleeping or trying to get ready for bed. _

 

_ ‘Stupid force,’ she thought; swooping down and picking up a rock. _

 

_ She looked at the rock in her palm. It was floating gently above her hand, getting higher the more she looked at it. Grunting, she closed her fist and let the rock fall to the ground.  Hot tears streaked her face and she once again picked up the ridiculous rock. _

 

_ She didn't ask for that either. To be blessed as a Force user. To be looked up to by hundreds of people. To be the symbol of supposedly something great.  _

 

_ Yelling, she let the rock drop into her hand with a hard this. Pulled her arm back over her shoulder she launched the rock into the water below; losing her balance and footing on the slides edge. The rocks underneath her gave way and she went sliding down the ledge on her side. She tried to stop herself from falling into th water but couldn’t find anything to grab onto. Cold water engulfed her body and she couldn't tell which way was up. Struggling, she started flailing her arms around to move but couldn't get anywhere. The water was freezing and dark and she didn't know how to swim. _

 

_ Rey's lungs started to burn and her vision started to darken. Deciding to save the last of her breathe she stopped moving and hoped someone would find her.  _

 

_ Before she lost total consciousness the water around her started to move and she felt something brush underneath her armpits. _

 

Bolting up in bed Rey, once again, tried to regain her breath. She was shaking and covered in a cold sweat. Her room was dark now but she could hear breathing coming from the chair next to her. Finn must have turned off the light and fallen asleep as well.  

 

Reaching out a shaky hand Rey focused on the Force to turn on the light. She couldn’t handle being in the dark now but was afraid her wobbly legs would give out from under her if she stood.

 

Once the light was on she looked at the chair to see if Finn would wake.

 

She wasn’t met with Finn however, but instead a sleeping Kylo.

 

Rey’s heart beated heavily in her chest and she tried to hold back a gasp. She was use to seeing him randomly appear in her room. Hell, she was use to waking up in his room startled and then disappearing a moment later.

 

Right now though, her adrenaline was already racing and she couldn’t handle it. She stood, wobbly legs almost giving out, and punched Kylo on the shoulder.

He rose and  glared at her. “What was that for? I was sleeping. Very uncomfortably might I add.”

 

He adjusted his clothes now and Rey took notice as to what he was wearing. A grey long sleeve and soft grey pants.

 

“Well sorry your worshipfullness,” Rey snapped back; voice hoarse. “But my cabin is no place for your beauty rest. I want you to leave. I’m sick and tired of us wandering around each other acting as if the other person isn’t there. I just want you gone. I want this stupid connection to end.”

 

Rey coughed and sat back down on her bed; arms crossed over her still aching chest. 

 

“And you don’t think I do Rey?” His voice was sharp and deep causing her to flinch at the sound of her name. “I want nothing more than this bond between us to end. Maybe I should have let you drown.”

 

Rey snapped up to look at him in disbelief. The next few words that slipped past her lips were weak and strained. “You saved me?”

 

Rocking on the back of his heels he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a soft sigh. “Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

He didn’t speak. 

 

“Why Kylo? You could have let me die.” She stood in front of him now, body tense and full of frustration. “Wouldn’t your life be so much easier without me. Isn’t that what you want. Me dead. So you can take over the galaxy.” Her eyes started to fill at the corners; threatening to spill over.

 

“No.” He turned away from her. “You didn’t kill me in the throne room. You could have killed me then. Why didn’t you?”

 

“Because I was foolish.” She spat out. “Because I had hope. Hope that in there somewhere deep down, was Ben Solo. But I was wrong.” She turned her back to him now.

 

Kylo took a deep breathe.

 

“You weren’t wrong Rey. You decided for me. You didn’t let me explain. Just like Luke.”

 

He turned and extended a hand towards her; letting it hover above her shoulder. He could feel the warmth radiating of her skin. He pulled his hand back though and let out another sigh before again speaking at almost a whisper.

 

“I didn’t want you to join me on the dark side Rey. I wanted you to come with me and start something new. Forget about the past. Forget about good and light. Just be with me Rey.”

 

His voice trailed off as he tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't know how to tell her what he knew. The things Luke and his mother would discuss when he was little, or the things he had read and seen. There weren't words to explain. He would have to show her.

 

Kylo took a deep breath in; his hands clenched into fists at his side. 

 

“Rey.” He hissed through his teeth. “There are things you need to learn. I could teach you. You can learn about the correct ways of the Force. Learn about why this connection is here.Just come with me. Please.”

 

Rey whirled around, body shaking now with rage. Pointing a finger at Kylo she started to walk towards him; backing him into the chair he sat before.

 

“No. I'm done with this. All of this. You, the Resistance, the First Order. Even the blasted Force! I never asked for this!” 

 

Rey was now yelling. At Kylo or just at the universe in general, Kylo couldn't tell.

 

“Yes, Jakku sucked and I was alone, but I could be by myself. I had my own space. I had privacy. I could do whatever I pleased.” Tears started to fill her eyes again. 

  
  
  


Kylo looked her in the eyes to try and depict how she was feeling. She had gotten better and blocking out her emotions from him. However when he looked into her eyes he didn't see sadness or weakness, instead he could see fire. She was angry and utter about her situation. 

 

He tried to talk her down, repeating her name over and over with hands I'm surrender. His voice was low and as soaking as it could possibly be.  _ He  _ was tired.  _ He  _ was tired.  _ He  _ was the one hurting for her.

 

Rey's body was shaking with rage and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her jaw was tn see and her hands were clenched at her side as she stared at him.

 

Without warning Rey swung her fist at Kylo. Yelling at him to leave over and over again she closed her eyes as she continued to swing. One moment she made impact with his chest, the next nothing.

 

Then he was gone. She didn't hear him or feel him anymore. Her heart hammered in her throat and tears streaked her face and ran off her chin. Collapsing to her floor she heard her door open and Poe running towards her. 

 

“Rey…” he shooshed her and rocked her side to side.

 

“Was someone her Rey?”

 

“No,” she lied. “Just a dream.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rey woke up coughing and gasping for air; causing her to nearly fall out of her bed. Her chest ached and she was queasy. After a minute of violently coughing and nearly throwing up, she started to sink back into her bed and focus on regaining her breath. Just when she got comfortable someone stirred in the chair next to the bed, startling her. Looking over she could see Finn curled into a ball cuddling a blanket.

“Finn.” Her voice was rough and coarse and her throat hurt.

He stirred again.

“Finn”, she called again.

Finn flinched and his eyes shot open to look at Rey. “Oh Rey! How are you feeling?”

She took a deep breathe in, wincing at the ache in her chest.

“I feel terrible. What happened?”

“I'm actually not fully sure. You'll have to ask Poe. He's the one that found you. All I know is that you drowned and swallowed a lot of water.”

Rey nodded her head and said nothing in response. She instead rolled back over in her bed and fell back asleep; trying to figure out what she could last remember.

_She was walking on the rock walls along a small lake, listening to the gravel crunch under her feet. She was overwhelmed and possibly, just maybe, a little homesick. The last few months had been a lot for her to handle. She had gone from being so alone and unwanted to being surrounded by people every waking hour of the day. If she was being honest with herself she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Someone was always staring at her or trying to weasel information out of her on what it was like to train with Luke Skywalker - if it could be called that._

_Oh, and then there was Kylo. Another person watching her and trying to get information. He was somehow different though. At least this last month. Whenever the bond tried to connect them they tried to ignore it; falling into step as they danced around each other acting as if the other person wasn’t there. It didn't bother her that he ignored her; at least for the most part. There would be times when he would try to talk to her try to inflict his emotions on to her but she would shut him out. He was trying to manipulate her but she wouldn't let him. She didn’t want the stupid connection and it usually happened at the most inconvenient times. Like meetings, meals, or even when she was sleeping or trying to get ready for bed._

_‘Stupid force,’ she thought; swooping down and picking up a rock._

_She looked at the rock in her palm. It was floating gently above her hand, getting higher the more she looked at it. Grunting, she closed her fist and let the rock fall to the ground. Hot tears streaked her face and she once again picked up the ridiculous rock._

_She didn't ask for that either. To be blessed as a Force user. To be looked up to by hundreds of people. To be the symbol of supposedly something great._

_Yelling, she let the rock drop into her hand with a hard this. Pulled her arm back over her shoulder she launched the rock into the water below; losing her balance and footing on the edge of the cliff. The rocks underneath her gave way and she went sliding down the ledge on her side. She tried to stop herself from falling into the water but couldn’t find anything to grab onto. Cold water engulfed her body and she couldn't tell which way was up. Struggling, she started flailing her arms around to move but couldn't get anywhere. The water was freezing and dark and she didn't know how to swim._

Rey's lungs started to burn and her vision started to darken. Deciding to save the last of her breathe she stopped moving and hoped someone would find her.

Before she lost total consciousness the water around her started to move and she felt something brush underneath her armpits.

Bolting up in bed Rey, once again, tried to regain her breath. She was shaking and covered in a cold sweat. Her room was dark now but she could hear breathing coming from the chair next to her. Finn must have turned off the light and fallen asleep as well.

Reaching out a shaky hand Rey focused on the Force to turn on the light. She couldn’t handle being in the dark now but was afraid her wobbly legs would give out from under her if she stood.

Once the light was on she looked at the chair to see if Finn would wake.

She wasn’t met with Finn however, but instead a sleeping Kylo.

Rey’s heart beat heavily in her chest and she tried to hold back a gasp. She was used to seeing him randomly appear in her room. Hell, she was used to waking up in his room startled and then disappearing a moment later.

Right now though, her adrenaline was already racing and she couldn’t handle it. She stood, wobbly legs almost giving out, and punched Kylo on the shoulder.

He rose and glared at her. “What was that for? I was sleeping. Very uncomfortably might I add.”

He adjusted his clothes now and Rey took notice as to what he was wearing. A grey long sleeve and soft grey pants.

“Well sorry your worshipfulness,” Rey snapped back; voice hoarse. “But my cabin is no place for your beauty rest. I want you to leave. I’m sick and tired of us wandering around each other acting as if the other person isn’t there. I just want you gone. I want this stupid connection to end.”

Rey coughed and sat back down on her bed; arms crossed over her still aching chest.

“And you don’t think I do Rey?” His voice was sharp and deep causing her to flinch at the sound of her name. “I want nothing more than this bond between us to end. Maybe I should have let you drown.”

Rey snapped up to look at him in disbelief. The next few words that slipped past her lips were weak and strained. “You saved me?”

Rocking on the back of his heels he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a soft sigh. “Yes.”

“Why?”

He didn’t speak.

“Why Kylo? You could have let me die.” She stood in front of him now, body tense and full of frustration. “Wouldn’t your life be so much easier without me. Isn’t that what you want. Me dead. So you can take over the galaxy.” Her eyes started to fill at the corners; threatening to spill over.

“No.” He turned away from her. “You didn’t kill me in the throne room. You could have killed me then. Why didn’t you?”

“Because I was foolish.” She spat out. “Because I had hope. Hope that in there somewhere deep down, was Ben Solo. But I was wrong.” She turned her back to him now.

Kylo took a deep breath.

“You weren’t wrong Rey. You decided for me. You didn’t let me explain. Just like Luke.”

He turned and extended a hand towards her; letting it hover above her shoulder. He could feel the warmth radiating off her skin. He pulled his hand back and let out another sigh before again speaking at almost a whisper.

“I didn’t want you to join me on the dark side Rey. I wanted you to come with me and start something new. Forget about the past. Forget about good and light. Just be with me, Rey.”

His voice trailed off as he tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't know how to tell her what he knew. The things Luke and his mother would discuss when he was little, or the things he had read and seen. There weren't words to explain. He would have to show her.

Kylo took a deep breath in; his hands clenched into fists at his side.

“Rey.” He hissed through his teeth. “There are things you need to learn. I could teach you. You can learn about the correct ways of the Force. Learn about why this connection is here. Just come with me. Please.”

Rey whirled around, body shaking now with rage. Pointing a finger at Kylo she started to walk towards him; backing him into the chair he sat before.

“No. I'm done with this. All of this. You, the Resistance, the First Order. Even the blasted Force! I never asked for this!”

Rey was now yelling. At Kylo or just at the universe in general, Kylo couldn't tell.

“Yes, Jakku sucked and I was alone, but I could be by myself. I had my own space. I had privacy. I could do whatever I pleased.” Tears started to fill her eyes again.

 Kylo looked her in the eyes to try and depict how she was feeling. She had gotten better and blocked out her emotions from him. However when he looked into her eyes he didn't see sadness or weakness, instead, he could see a fire. Rey was furious about her situation.

He tried to talk her down, repeating her name over and over with hands in surrender. His voice was low and as soaking as it could possibly be. He was tired. He was tired. He was the one hurting for her.

Rey's body was shaking with rage and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her jaw was tense and her hands were clenched at her side as she stared at him.

Without warning, Rey swung her fist at Kylo. Yelling at him to leave over and over again she closed her eyes as she continued to swing. One moment her tiny fist was making impact with his broad hard chest; the next nothing.

He was gone. She didn't hear him or feel him anymore. Her heart hammered in her throat and tears streaked her face and ran off her chin. Her knees buckled from under her and she collapsed to the floor. Her quarter doors opened and through blurry vision, she could see Poe running towards her.

“Rey…” he shooshed, scooping her up in his arms and pulling her to his chest. 

“Was someone her Rey?”

“No,” she lied. “Just a dream.”


	4. 4

**Hux**

 

General Hux stood on the bridge of the of the  _ Supremacy,  _ body in parade rest as he scanned the crew with a watchful eye. He was starting to get frustrated with the new Supreme Leader.

 

Even thinking about Kylo Ren as the new Supreme Leader made his upper lip curl into a snarl. How could someone so  _ childish  _ and  _ immature  _ be in charge of an entire regime? Ren had no clue as to what he was doing. Hell, he hasn’t even been around the last week after having a little “outburst”.

 

Ren’s “outburst,” as Hux liked to put it, wasn’t much different than his others. He came bursting in, cloak trailing behind him, lightsaber in one hand, and the other hand outstretched. Hux was instantly lifted off the ground and struggling to breathe when Ren demanded where  _ she  _ was. It wasn’t ever the resistance with Ren, but about the blasted scavenger girl. He told Ren they had no lead and for all they knew she could be dead.

 

Only stating the obvious pissed Ren off even more and earned Hux yet another body slam against the wall. Two concussions, a broken rib, and some bruising later, here he stood. At least he wasn’t as pathetic as Ren. Crying and whining over a lousy girl. Hux was pretty sure he saw tears in Ren’s eyes when he stormed out of the room yelling that he knew for fact she wasn’t dead.

 

How would Ren know if the girl was dead or not?

 

Something was going on with Ren and that girl. He had no evidence but deep down he knew they were the ones to kill snoke. Together. Not just the girl. 

 

Huffing air out of his sore chest, Hux walked around the bridge and continued to do his scan. He’d figure something out to prove that Ren was the killer and a way for him to become the next leader.

 

**Rey**

 

She didn’t sleep much that week. Whenever she did sleep she dreamt she was drowning and that Kylo would save her. Whether it was a shared dream with him or not she couldn't tell. If it was just a dream why would he keep saving her? A dream couldn’t hurt her, could it?

 

Rey shook her head and pushed the food around on her plate. She was in the dining hall with Poe, Finn, and Rose who were all deep in conversation. Something about upgrading the few small ships they had. 

 

Stifling a small yawn Rey put her fork down and closed her eyes.

 

“You doin ok Rey?” Rose asked.

 

“Just tired. Still haven’t been able to sleep.”

 

“I could come back and stay in the chair again,” Finn suggested.

 

Rubbing her face Rey let out another yawn. “No. It’s ok. I just gotta get past these bad dreams. I can’t let them get to me.” She stood and picked up her tray. “I think I’m gonna turn in early tonight. Goodnight guys.”

 

“Oh hey! I’ll come with you! Let me at least walk you.” Poe chugged the rest of his drink and stood; stumbling a bit.

 

Rey smiled weakly at him. “Thanks.”

 

“It’s no problem. I enjoy hanging out with you.” He rubbed the back of his neck and hiccuped.

 

“I know.”

 

Poe wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

 

The walked to her room in complete silence. When they arrived Rey peeled herself away from Poe’s side.

 

“Well. Thanks for walking me. Goodnight Poe.”

 

She grabbed the handle to her door but was stopped by Poe.

 

“Listen. If you need someone to stay, to keep the dreams away… I could stay you know.” Poe blushed and scooted towards her.

 

Rey would love for someone to sit and stay with her but what if Kylo came back? How would she explain that? And Kylo really doesn’t seem to be a big fan of Poe. Why? She had no clue.

 

“No. I think im ok. The dreams are getting better. Thank you though.”

 

Poe, again, scooted towards Rey. He was close enough she could smell his breath. He had been drinking again. She was starting to get concerned for him.

 

“Rey, Sweetheart. You don’t have to be scared.” He reached a hand out to gently brush her cheek. “I’ll just stay a bit to make sure you’re ok.”

 

Rey tried to step back from Poe. He was making her uncomfortable. Now she could understand why Kylo was hated Poe. He was a mess and liked her and Kylo was just concerned for her.

 

Poe’s grip on Rey tightened and he pulled her into his chest, dropping his head to whisper into her ear.

 

“Rey. Stop playing games. I want you. There's not much else to do on this blasted planet and were eventually gonna end up together. I know you like me. Hanging out with me more than Finn. Asking me to teach you how to pilot better. You just can’t handle being away from me.”

 

Rey shuddered at the feel of his whisper on her ear. Her breathing quickened and her mouth was dry; making it difficult for her to speak.

 

“Poe, stop. I don’t like you like that. Please stop.” She tried to push away again.

 

“Stop playing hard to get Rey.” Poe reached over and started to open her door.

 

Tears started to fill her eyes. “Stop! I don’t want this! I’ve told you no! You’re drunk Poe! Stop!” She squirmed, trying to escape his grip.

 

“Stop fooling around Rey.” His words were harsh and his fingers started to bite into her back.

 

Then she felt it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a shiver ripped through her body.

 

Poe collided with the floor and was cradling his jaw.

 

“What the-” He started to shout when a black leathered hand collided with his face again.

 

Kylo stood above Poe, his fists colliding with Poe’s face over and over again.

 

“Don’t you touch her!” He yelled. “Keep your filthy, greasy hands off of her!”

 

Rey’s mind was racing. She couldn’t believe what was happening. He was here, punching Poe. Making and connecting  _ physical  _ contact with Poe through the force.

 

Tears were falling down her face and she could barely breathe. “Stop! Stop it! Get off of him! Please! Stop! Ben! Stop!”

 

Realizing what she had said, her hands flew to her mouth. Tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes and her cheat tightened. She tried to muffle her sobs but couldn't stop them from coming.

Kyko had stopped though. He rose and strode towards her quickly. Looking down at her, he took a glove off and went to cradle her face.

 

Rey stepped away from him not daring to look up.

 

Kylo dropped his hand just slightly but not completely retracting it. 

 

“Rey. Did her hurt you? Did he touch you? Please Rey. Tell me.”

 

She could feel his rage and anger starting to boil in the pit of her stomach through their connection. She shook her head; letting out ragged sobs.

 

Then she heard footsteps running down the hall. Everything was starting to spin and she could no longer tell if the knots in her stomach were hers or Kylos.

 

“Go! Leave! Now!” She pushed Kylo back and turned to see who was coming.

 

Seconds later she saw Finn and Rose round the corner.

 

“Rey! What happened!” Finn stopped and pulled her into a hug. She couldn’t speak though. Her body just shook with each sob.

 

Rose helped Poe stand.

 

“ _ HE  _  was here. Kylo Ren. He punched me!” Poe shouted.

 

Rose blinked at him in disbelief. “Kylo Ren? As in the new Supreme Leader of the First Order? Poe. You need to lay off the drinking. You’re seeing things.”

 

“No! He was here!” Poe shoved Rose back. “I swear! Look! My Face is swollen!” Then it dawned on him. He snapped towards Rey and pulled her by the shoulder away from Finn. “This is all because of you! There’s something you’re not sharing!”

 

“Hey! Poe, buddy. I don’t know what happened but your hands do not belong on Rey or Rose like that!’ Finn was furious.

 

“Don’t buddy me!” Poe Shoved Finn but was quickly met with Finn’s fist, then the floor.

 

This time however, he wasn’t getting back up.

 

Finn got the attention of some wandering crew members and told them to take Poe to the medical bay and get General Organa immediately. He’d meet her there after getting Rey’s story.

 

When she was calm enough, Rose asked to speak to Rose in private. She wasn’t comfortable telling Finn what had happened. She told Rose about how Poe was intoxicated and wouldn’t let her be and was pressuring her into something she didn’t want. When it came to Kylo though she danced around it instead saying she used the force to push him off of her and then started punching him.

 

Rose gave Rey a hug, telling her it was gonna be alright, and that - considering Poe’s face was badly bruised already- she had a pretty nice arm. She then tucked her in, squeezed her hand and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! I have a general idea of where I want this to go and I'm slowly getting it down in writing! I am also looking for a beta! I don't have a regular posting schedule bur would love someone to read and give feedback or ideas!


End file.
